Talk:Blade Brothers
ive always thought that swift blade the first was the father or grandfather of the swift blade brothers judging by his name. i mean if they were all brothers the parents named the first two the same. i havnt played minish cap in a while though (thanks to anthony...never mind that comment) but does it ever make referance to him being a brother? Oni Dark Link 12:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Of course not. We're just generalizing to avoid a lot of rational thinking, like we do around here. --AuronKaizer ' 12:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :ah i see Oni Dark Link 13:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) One article I agree with Joe, seperate characters, that are all different, deserve there own articles.-- C2' / 21:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's like, this serve's as a hub-page for all the characters.'-- C2' / 22:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Theory Dude, just cause it says it is possible does not mean i am automatically saying Smith is a Blade Brother. Here are similarities of the Blade Brothers and the Hermit(or reasons): #Both won the tournament #Both are very great swordsman #There are missing brothers. #Both brag about them being great swordsmen. --Shade Link (talk) 21:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and HOW does it make Absolutely NO sense at all whatsoever? You say that to everything that you don't like, no offense.--Shade Link (talk) 21:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Also, you are not reading everything I put as a reason. You are just reading the ones that don't support the theories as much as the other ones. What you look like you are doing is trying to avoid the reasons that support the theory better than the ones that don't so it looks like it doesn't exist. Read the whole thing before posting a comment. Don't look like you are only ignoring the "good" information(as in the facts that support the theory) cause you don't like my theory.--Shade Link (talk) 23:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, every answer I mentioned is NOT in your quote, so prove to me you read absolutely everything I say. Here are my reasons: #Both won the tournament #Both are very great swordsman #There are missing brothers. #Both brag about them being great swordsmen. Here is how they do so. #The Crenel Hermit hints he won the tournament(similar to the Brothers) #The Crenel Hermit brags about him being such a great swordsman, just like the brothers. "Ah, you have reached the dojo of the true best swordsman,{insert name here}blade!", or something that sounds like that. #There are several we "haven't seen", making it possible. #Both are great swordsmen. --Shade Link (talk) 21:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Until you can convince me how THAT is not enough, i am putting it back.--Shade Link (talk) 11:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) And BTW, I am not trying to "honey it up" with "no offense". I was NOT trying to offend you at all. I was just putting "No offense" cause I hoped you would know that I was not trying to offend you at all. Also, you falsely accuse people way too much. You once accused me of taking advantage of the Temple of Courage, even though I wasn't. You accused me several times. And now you are accusing me of "trying to honey it up with no offense". If you have another reply, make sure it is not one as rude as the previous ones. I am sick of being polite if all I get are insults thrown in my face.--Shade Link (talk) 12:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) your not on now, so that means your even farther away from there, in the bottom 5'''-- C2' / 19:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Obviously you knew I wouldn't have more info than "what you want." How is 4 similarities ''not enough? Every time someone does something you don't like, regardless of WHO likes it and who does not, you delete it and say that it makes no sense(not literally, so don't try to look all smart by saying the Garbage, school, etc. stuff). Face it Xykeb, you don't appreciate my edits. I am getting sick of doing ONE thing and you getting all worked up about it and start saying it "doesn't make sense" or "there is not enough info". There is plenty of info! What else do you want me to put there Xykeb? You, being an admin, should know that there are 4 facts and 4 are plenty. You should know that, cause I do, and I am lower than you.--Shade Link (talk) 20:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, the only real "evidence" is that he won the tournament. Being a good swordsman and bragging about it doesnt make him one, and the fact that two haven't been seen doesn't make him one.—'Triforce' 14 21:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) If you carefully read the stuff, you can find it makes sense. Plus, you need to be a great swordsman in order to win the tournament.--Shade Link (talk) 21:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Not really, those three points are neither conclusive nor convincing.—'Triforce' 14 21:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) enemies vaati can i remove that enemies vaati thing? they never show any open hostility towards vaati nor do they ever even mentione him Oni Link 13:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC)